Rey y Rey de los piratas
by Gealaich
Summary: Ahora me da por compartir fics que estaban en mi cajón de fics. Este es un nuevo ZoLu, chicoxchico y hablo de experimentos con Iva y bebés, no exactamente Mpreg. Puedo imaginar a Luffy casi con cualquiera, pero con Zoro... me encanta. Oda es dueño de One Piece yo lo tomo prestado. Es después de Dressrosa y cómo Zoro siempre es capaz de leer a su capitán, Zoro PoV. Adoro las reviews


En el silencio de la noche, Zoro Roronoa permanecía sentado en el nido del cuervo observando a los barcos y a los posibles enemigos que fueran a enfrentarse a ellos. La noche estaba en calma y la quietud le recordó su última batalla en Dressrosa cuando, por fin, había conseguido lograr que su espada fuera negra como la de su maestro Mihawk.

Se sentía orgulloso, especialmente porque había demostrado ser un digno primero de a bordo de la tripulación Mugiwara, había demostrado estar a la altura de su capitán, ser tan fuerte como él.

Durante dos años había entrenado para que nunca más lo pudieran separar de Luffy. Dos años sin él habían sido un constante recordatorio de que le había fallado, no había sido capaz de ayudarlo cuando su hermano fue capturado y no había podido salvarlo de la guerra. En el fondo Zoro sentía cierta aversión por el capitán de los corazones precisamente por eso; ese estúpido de Law había sido quién rescató a su ser amado de las garras de la Marina.

Contempló su espada embelesado, sonrió con orgullo porque cuando Luffy se reencontrara con Shanks, él se reencontraría con su Maestro y le demostraría que, finalmente, era el mejor es espadachín del mundo. Por una única razón que lo había empujado a ser mejor, a renunciar incluso a su orgullo: él amaba a Luffy y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el infierno por él. Se dejaría matar sólo por su sonrisa, por verlo sonreír de nuevo como solía hacerlo antes de Marineford.

Tal vez los demás no lo habían notado, pero él sí. Había descubierto que esas sonrisas de Luffy eran falsas, una fachada para ocultar el dolor que lo arrasaba por dentro. No necesitaba que su capitán le dijera lo mal que se sentía, lo veía en cada uno de sus gestos, en sus miradas y odiaba esa sonrisa forzada en la cara de Luffy. Su mirada verde se perdió en las estrellas infinitas de la bóveda celestial y, por un instante, no prestó atención a su Haki de observación.

-Si pudiera hacerte sonreír como antes, con esa sonrisa verdadera y no la falsa que pones últimamente me consideraría un hombre feliz, Luffy.-Murmuró para sí mismo mientras contemplaba el estrellado cielo. – Si me regalaras una de tus sonrisas verdaderas me consideraría un hombre honrado, si me amaras… entonces me consideraría un hombre completo. - Cerró su único ojo un instante, se dejó envolver con la sensación que llenaba su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Luffy e imaginó como tantas otras noches, desde hacía dos años, cómo se sentiría si su capitán lo viese como algo más que a los demás miembros de su tripulación.

Y, en ese instante, se percató de una presencia abrumadora tras él. No hacía falta que abriera los ojos para reconocer a quien había subido hasta el nido del cuervo mientras él se había permitido prescindir de su Haki de observación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí detrás, capitán?

-Un rato.

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué has subido hasta aquí?

-Para ver las estrellas, te he traído un poco de sake y algo de comida que he robado de la cocina.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-¿Saber qué?

-Lo de mi sonrisa falsa.

-Te he observado durante mucho tiempo, sé cómo te sientes en cada momento del día. En algún punto durante estos dos años he aprendido a leer en ti, soy tu primer oficial y debo conocer cada palmo de ti para proteger tu espalda.

-¿Por qué me amas?

\- La pregunta pilló de sorpresa al primero de abordo, no había una única razón por la que lo amara, lo amaba por ser Luffy.

-No hay una razón para amar, ¿sabes?

-No mientas, hay miles de razones por las que amar a una persona.

-¿Acaso eso importa?

Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar y yo no lo querría, lo siento si te hacen sentir incómodo, pero no puedo evitar amarte.

-Dímelo, Zoro, necesito oírlo.

-Te amo por tu sonrisa, por esa manera que tienes de conseguir que todo mi cuerpo se ponga alerta cuando tú estás cerca, por la forma en la cual me siento mucho más fuerte cuando estoy a tu lado, te amo por esa estúpida costumbre de interrumpir mis siestas para echarte encima de mí y dormir apoyado en mi pecho, te amo por esa fea manía de robarme el corazón cada vez que tus ojos oscuros se clavan en los míos, te amo porque eres todo mi universo. Te he amado desde el primer momento, a pesar de que eres irresponsable, juguetón, a pesar de que siempre te sobre esfuerzas y cuando lo haces mi corazón sufre porque no me puedo imaginar un mundo en el que tú no existas. Te amo porque cuando te veo con ese sombrero de paja sobre tu cabeza sé que he elegido bien a quien seguir.

Durante dos años he luchado para hacerme más fuerte, para asistirte mejor en nuestros combates, para poder salvarte de cualquier peligro. Protegeré a cada miembro de la tripulación que reclutes, capitán, pero sólo porque te amo. Protegeré incluso a ese estúpido médico de corazones si es lo que tú deseas.

Mi vida ya no es mía, te pertenece completamente y he necesitado dos años para comprender que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Mi sueño es estar a tu lado cuando te conviertas en el Rey de los Piratas, incluso aunque tú no me ames, tú eres mi tesoro, Luffy, y lo demás me da absolutamente igual.

-Estúpido Zoro.-Luffy dejó la botella de sake y la comida detrás, caminó hacia su primero de abordo y se sentó a su lado.-No te atrevas a morir, si lo haces no te lo perdonaré jamás.

-No lo haré, tengo un valioso tesoro que proteger.

-Durante dos años he pensado mucho. La muerte de Ace me hizo comprender que la vida es demasiado valiosa como para no vivirla al máximo.

¿Sabes lo que he pensado durante estos años?

-No, capitán.

-He pensado en vosotros, en lo importantes que sois en mi vida. He recordado a Nami, a Usopp, a Chopper, Brook, Franky, Robin y Sanji, pero no tanto como a ti.

Me despertaba pensando en ti, en qué estarías haciendo y te he echado terriblemente de menos. Un día me di cuenta de que no debía tener preferencias dentro de la tripulación, pero las tengo. Sin ti no podría seguir mi viaje para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas, sin ti no querría vivir.

Amo la forma en la que siempre tienes un ojo sobre mí, no importa que finjas dormir en el césped, sé que me estás mirando.

Amo cómo te enfadas cuando te despierto de la siesta y, a pesar de ello, me permites dormir apoyado en tu pecho.

Amo la forma en la que mi corazón late desbocado cuando me sonríes con esa sonrisa que tienes sólo para mí.

Amo cuando te pones celoso porque paso demasiado tiempo con Sanji e inicias una trifulca con él, sólo para demostrarle que no puede tener lo que quiere de mí.

Amo que seas tan perfecto para mí.

Odio cuando no puedo protegerte.

Odio la forma en la que esa estúpida Tashigi te mira, como si tú fueras la respuesta a sus súplicas.

Odio a Mihawk y a Perona porque te han tenido para ellos dos años.

Tú no eres sólo mi primero de abordo, Zoro, siempre has sido más que eso para mí.

Te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado hasta el fin de mis días.

Tú eres la única razón por la que no me volví loco cuando Ace murió. Tenía que regresar a ti, tú eres mi hogar, Zoro.

No importa cuántas veces Hancock me pidiera matrimonio, siempre he sabido que mi corazón no me pertenece, es tuyo desde que comiste esa bola de arroz llena de barro por hacer sonreír a una niña.

¿Serás mi "reina pirata"?

-Sabes que soy un hombre, ¿no?

-Estúpido Zoro, desde luego que sé que eres un hombre. Pero, ¿acaso eso importa?

Eres mi alma gemela y resulta que eres un hombre, no tiene la menor importancia porque para mí tú eres… tú. Mi Zoro, mi amor.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Te lo he dicho, eres perfecto para mí, me encajas como un zapato y si aceptas ser mi "Reina Pirata" te prometo volver a sonreír de verdad.

-Seré tu "Reina Pirata"

\- Shishishishishishi.-Luffy dedicó una sonrisa verdadera a Zoro y el espadachín sintió cómo su mundo se llenaba de color. Poco a poco se acercó a su capitán, devorando su espacio vital, el moreno no parecía preocupado en absoluto de que su primero se aproximara tanto a él y cuando sus bocas se juntaron en un apasionado beso, Luffy olvidó esos dos años de penas porque, por fin, había regresado a su hogar, dónde habitaba su corazón: su Zoro.

Se separaron y los ojos castaños contemplaron embelesados el tesoro que había estado lejos de él durante dos años, el amor que había encontrado el día más afortunado de su vida. Sin apenas dudarlo colocó su sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza del espadachín; el peliverde lo miró extrañado.

-En la próxima isla que paremos pienso comprarte un anillo para sellar esta promesa, pero hasta ese instante llevarás mi sombrero en tu cabeza para que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces.

Especialmente esa estúpida Tasighi.

-Ella no me interesa, Capitán.

-Nadie puede mirar con ojos de cordero degollado a mi "reina pirata", el próximo que lo haga recibirá un Gear Four como recompensa.-La boca de capitán fue sellada por la del espadachín, quien después de haber probado esos labios cayó en la cuenta de que sería completamente adicto a ellos hasta el final de su vida.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Sanji entró en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios después de haber soñado toda la noche con el objeto de su afecto: Monkey D. Luffy, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al ver al capitán cogido de la mano del espadachín y a éste con el sombrero de paja de Luffy.**

 **-¡Marimo de mierda!-Gritó y caminó hacia el espadachín con una sonrisa asesina. Sanji pies negros iba a matar a su Vice Capitán, eso se podría considerar un motín, pero a la mierda, ese Marimo no se iba a quedar con su tesoro.**

 **\- Inténtalo y te mato. –Amenazó una fría voz a su espalda y contempló a Nico Robin. La niña demonio de O´Hara le dedicó su mirada más asesina y el "pies negros" se quedó parado.-No impedirás que Luffy sea feliz, no le vas a arrebatar esa sonrisa sincera.**

 **\- Pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo por él.**

 **\- Por eso precisamente quiero verlo feliz, no me importa que no corresponda a mi amor mientras él sea feliz.**

 **\- Pero ese estúpido espadachín no se lo merece…**

 **\- En eso te equivocas, Zoro es el que más se lo merece.**

 **Es quien le pone los pies en la tierra cuando es necesario.**

 **Es quien lo sostiene cuando el mundo a su alrededor está a punto de hacerse añicos.**

 **Es quien lo hace sonreír de verdad, con esa sonrisa que casi había olvidado.**

 **Es quien lo completa, se equilibran uno al otro y si tú no eres capaz de verlo es que eres un estúpido.**

 **-Sé que tienes razón, pero duele.**

 **-Al menos nosotros seguiremos navegando a su lado, Law pertenece a otra banda y cuando termine nuestra alianza deberá despedirse de Luffy para siempre. No será fácil para ese tipo que salvó su vida y estuvo dispuesto a morir por él.**

 **-¿Law?**

 **\- Eres un ingenuo si no lo has visto venir, ¿desde cuándo un pirata hace algo gratuito?**

 **\- Visto así.**

 **\- Mira, está sonriendo. – La mujer Fleur señaló al alegre capitán que caminaba orgulloso al lado de su primer compañero. La sonrisa de sus labios era verdadera.**

 **Quizás ver a Zoro con el sombrero era bastante raro, pero todos los Mugiwara y el capitán de los corazones comprendieron lo que había ocurrido y todos se alegraron de ver de nuevo al vivaracho Luffy que les había arrastrado a esa aventura.**

La siguiente isla era de Invierno, los Mugiwara se dividieron en grupos para explorarla. Zoro acabó con Luffy, el espadachín se sentía realmente raro con el Sombrero de Paja sobre su cabeza, más cuando sentía las miradas de los habitantes de la ciudad pasaban del Capitán al primero y viceversa.

Ninguno de los dos percibió el par de Marines que los observaba desde la distancia. El de pelo rosa ahogó un sollozo, mientras el rubio trataba de animarlo.

-Vamos, sabíamos que esto acabaría ocurriendo, Coby.

-¡No es justo! Yo lo vi primero.

-Pero Luffy lo vio a él, era inevitable. Dos fuerzas así de inmensas debían acabar juntas.

-Me cabrea, pero esa sonrisa es verdadera.-Señaló a Luffy.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

-Desde Marineford.

-Sí.

En la distancia, un joven de cabello oscuro y pecas seguía a la pareja con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Unos ojos normales no podían apreciar su existencia, era apenas visible, un fantasma de quien una vez fue Ace Puño de Fuego; a su lado caminaba una niña de doce años con el cabello azul. Los dos observaban a su primer, y único, amor con sentimientos encontrados.

Se alegraban porque se habían encontrado.

Se entristecían porque hubieran preferido ser ellos los elegidos.

-¿Por qué tu Luffy se tuvo que enamorar de mi Zoro?

-¿Por qué tu Zoro se tuvo que enamorar de mi Luffy?

-Es injusto, yo soy mucho más bonita y soy una mujer.

-Una niña.

-¡Bueno en apariencia, pero en mi corazón soy una mujer!

-Yo soy mucho más fuerte y apuesto.

-¿Apuesto?¿en serio?

-¿Quieres pelea, pequeñaja?

-¡Desde luego, estúpido!

Mira, han llegado.-La niña se detuvo en seco, la pareja había llegado a una joyería de la ciudad.

-Esa sonrisa nunca se la había visto, es hermosa.

-Yo tampoco le había visto a Zoro tan feliz, está súper guapo.

-Bah, sólo por esa sonrisa perdono a tu Zoro que haya conquistado a mi Luffy.

-Bah, sólo porque parece feliz perdono a tu Luffy haber conquistado a mi Zoro.

-Son más fuertes juntos.

-Quiero ver cómo machacan al tipo que te mató.

-¿Te caigo un poco bien?

-Eres un tipo divertido, sobre todo cuando te da la narcolepsia.

-Tú tampoco estás mal, Kuina.

\- Jejejeje, venga vamos a espiar más de cerca.

\- Las dos sombras se colaron en la tienda. Contemplaron como Capitán y primer compañero escogían unas alianzas y se las intercambiaban.

Los dos sellaron esa promesa con un suave beso mientras la dueña de la tienda no sabía si gritar y salir corriendo por ver a Monkey D. Luffy besando a Roronoa Zoro o coger una cámara y sacarles una foto. En fin, cuando fueran el Rey de los Piratas y el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo cotizarían mucho. Al final optó por mirarlos y admirarse de lo hermosos que eran los dos y cómo sus sonrisas podían competir en brillo con el mejor diamante de su tienda.

Al separarse el espadachín colocó el sombrero de paja sobre el capitán y éste le sonrió. Pagaron sus alianzas y salieron.

¿Mierda y ahora por qué lloras, pequeñaja?

Tú también lloras.

No, es que se me metió una arena en el ojo.

Eres el peor mentiroso del mundo.

Vale, mierda, soy feliz por ellos, ¿contenta?

Jejejeje, yo también.

Sigámosles, como no estemos vigilando su espalda esos dos estúpidos se van a matar antes de cumplir sus sueños.

Es probable.

Cuando vengan a este lado pienso decirle un par de cosillas a tu Zoro.

Y yo a tu Luffy.

Bien, hagamos una tregua mientras llega ese día.

De acuerdo.

Van a ser felices.

Lo sé y eso me molesta un poco.

A mí me molesta mucho, pero si hace feliz a Luffy… entonces seré feliz yo.

Te echo una carrera.

¡Yo ganaré!

-Las dos sombras persiguieron a sus primeros, y únicos, amores hasta el Thousand Sunny.

En el interior, Capitán y primero no se separaban ni con agua caliente. Dos años es mucho tiempo para estar lejos de tu alma gemela. No necesitaban disimular su profundo y sincero amor, quizás a Sanji, Robin y Law esto les molestaba un poco, pero ver la sonrisa de Luffy compensaba el profundo odio que sentían por Zoro.

La noticia corrió como la pólvora por el mundo.

Monkey D. Luffy estaba prometido a Roronoa Zoro y aunque esta noticia disgustó a varias personas fuera de la tripulación, a ninguno sorprendió demasiado. Al fin y al cabo esos dos siempre habían tenido una relación difícil de explicar.

Pasaron los años, Monkey D. Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas y Roronoa Zoro en el mejor espadachín del mundo. Los dos cumplieron su promesa de permanecer juntos y tras un doloroso experimento lograron tener un par de hijos gracias a las hormonas de Ivanov. Una niña con los ojos de color marrón y un intenso pelo verde, Kuina, y un niño con los ojos de color verde y un intenso pelo castaño, Ace.

El mundo los persiguió, pero nadie pudo separarlos y ambos murieron el mismo día. Su amor fue tan intenso que, aún hoy, se cuentan viejas historias sobre el Rey Monkey D. Luffy y su Rey Roronoa Zoro.


End file.
